Bésame y adiós
by Nayru A
Summary: Raine reflexiona sobre ciertos sucesos que vivió durante el viaje de regeneración, sobre todo varias que se relacionaban con...  mejor lean. R&R! Historia 3 de 4... OneShot para festejar el OVA 3!


Bien, esta es la tercera de cuatro partes, escritas para festejar la salida de los OVAS. Me gustó mucho la respuesta que tuve en el segundo así que ahora les traigo el tercero. En fin, espero que les guste. Para esta historia, les recomiendo leerla mientras escuchan la canción de Angela Aki "Kiss me-Goodbye", ya que escribí mientras la escuchaba.

Disclaimer: Yo no soy poseedora de Tales of Symphonia. Si lo fuera… creo que tendrían que catalogar el juego "para mayores de 18".

Advertencia: Este es uno de los tantos puntos de vista que le vi al juego, así que podría considerarse como si respondiera al "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?". Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El nunca supo lo que ella sentía por él. La razón más importante fue porque no se lo dijo, y otra no menos importante, porque él era un traidor y estaba del lado del enemigo.

Aun recordaba los momentos que pasaron juntos, hablando de temas que los chicos no comprendían. A ella le agradaba hablar de historia y el parecía saber demasiado. Al principio él era un completo misterio, mas conforme fue pasando el tiempo ese misterio se fue resolviendo poco a poco, aunque el siempre le dejaba algunas dudas sin contestar. Y cuando los traiciono, ella se dio cuenta de todas esas cosas.

o.o.o.o.o

Raine Sage recordaba con detenimiento cada lugar donde se lo encontraban: su semblante, su apariencia, sus acciones… todo le parecía indicar que trabajaba para sí mismo en vez de para alguien más. Y por su parte, Kratos Aurion tenía que seguir buscando su camino y el lugar donde realmente pertenecía. Ambos tenían todo un mundo por recorrer, o en el caso del serafín, mundos.

Al descubrir la verdad, Raine no tuvo más remedio que esconder su verdadera reacción tras una faceta de preocupación por los niños. Inconscientemente actuaba como si ella fuera la madre de todos (incluyendo a Zelos en varias ocasiones), y de la misma manera pensaba en Kratos como el padre, aunque más adelante eso se volviera realidad para Lloyd.

Ignorante de la verdadera edad de Presea y después de la llegada de Regal; Raine quería seguir pensando en ella como un rol maduro; nadie más conocía tanto a Lloyd, Colette y Genis como ella. Además, ni Zelos ni Regal podían sustituir a Kratos. Ninguno de los dos tenía lo que la hacía sentir seguridad. O quizás algo más.

o.o.o.o.o

Aunque Kratos fuera un completo enigma, Raine lo amaba con locura. Aquella vez en Asgard, después del sello del viento, ella le expreso lo que sentía con acciones y no con palabras, y aunque al principio no fue correspondida, momentos después Kratos ya la tenía entre sus brazos, tomándola por completo. Por ese entonces a ella no le importaba que pasado tuviera o lo que le deparara el futuro. Durante esos momentos juntos ella se olvido por completo del mundo, y también de que estaban en la habitación contigua a la de Lloyd y Genis.

Más adelante, ya con Sheena en el grupo, Raine agradeció que su miedo al agua la salvara del unicornio, aunque realmente fuera por otra cosa. De hecho Genis fue el único que pensó en lo del problema del agua que tenía su hermana, mas no así la joven ninja, que al ver la expresión de los adultos en el grupo (Raine nerviosa y Kratos indiferente) sospecho algo. Colette y Lloyd no le tomaron mucha importancia, mas Raine lo sentía.

Luego en la torre de salvación ocurrió la traición, y aunque los chicos se sintieron decepcionados fue ella quien la sintió más.

Durante el resto del viaje ella se volvió más fuerte, tanto física como sicológicamente. Si él podía traicionar y no sentir culpabilidad, ella podría pelear y golpearlo sin sentir remordimientos. Ya había sufrido demasiado, y no iba a seguir sufriendo. Ella iba a demostrarle que podía llevar a cabo su misión sin necesitar de él.

Que equivocada estaba.

o.o.o.o.o

Cuando derrotaron a Mithos, ella creía que todo iba a volver a ser normal, y que podría seguir con su vida luchando por los derechos de su raza y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no fue así. Ahora ella sabía toda la verdad y le cayó como balde de agua fría. El había hecho lo que creía que era lo correcto y se había ido al planeta donde vivían los ángeles, siguiendo lo que era su destino.

- Raine, ¿Te encuentras bien?

La semi-elfa volteo y miro a su hermano con cara de preocupación. Ella sonrió y asintió para no preocuparlo. Tenía que seguir luchando por su hermano, además, Kratos no se había ido por completo. Ella se hacía cargo de Lloyd, aunque el jovencito se quejara y estuviera viajando por todo el mundo destruyendo Expheres.

- "¿Que pasara cuando Kratos destruya la suya? - Pensaba ella - ¿Seguirá viviendo tanto por su sangre de ángel o comenzara un proceso de envejecimiento?"

Cualquiera que fuese el resultado, sería el resultado de las decisiones de Kratos, no de nadie más. El haría su propio destino.

o.o.o.o.o

Para ella que no era ni elfa ni humana, Kratos había sido alguien muy importante en su vida. No cualquiera entablaba una relación con un hibrido como ella (aunque la relación solo hubiera sido por poco tiempo).

Ella había soñado todo el tiempo, más allá de sus ruinas y lo que aun le faltaba por explorar. Cuando él se fue no soltó ninguna lagrima, pero varios de esos sueños que tenia se volvieron miles de pedazos.

El terminar con Mithos y reunir a los dos mundos solo había sido un brusco retorno a la realidad.

- Raine, te traje un emparedado - Genis la saco de sus pensamientos mientras ella miraba la puesta del sol en Asgard. Ambos hermanos estaban en su viaje para los derechos de los semi-elfos - ¿Estas enferma?

- N-No... - respondió un poco nerviosa - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque no me has gritado ni puesto a estudiar, ni mucho menos has preguntado por Lloyd.

- ¿Acaso quieres hacer tarea?

- ¡No! Solo preguntaba porque... me preocupas Raine...

De repente Genis la abrazó, con un sentimiento tan fuerte que la hizo salirse de sus sueños con Kratos y volver a la dura realidad. Siempre estaba su hermano, alguien en quien podía confiar y tener a su lado.

o.o.o.o.o

Conforme pasaba el tiempo ella pensaba en él cada vez que podía, mirando al cielo cada vez que se encontraba afuera; pensando en si el podía ver lo mismo que ella miraba y deseando que el supiera que ella aun lo amaba, y que a pesar de eso lo había dejado ir. Hubo incluso una vez que pensó en inventar algo para retenerlo, pero no fue capaz. Ella nunca hubiera querido que él se sintiera obligado.

Y entonces él se fue.

Aunque hubiese sido lindo tener algo de él, aunque fuera producto de un par de noches; la primera en Asgard y la última en Hima, antes de la torre de salvación. Esa última había sido la del adiós.

o.o.o.o.o

Años más tarde, en vez de sentirse triste se sentía plena y dichosa, con todas sus metas cumplidas. Todas menos una.

- Raine, ¿Hasta cuando piensas sentar cabeza? - le decía su hermano, el cual para ese entonces ya estaba casado y esperando un hijo - ¿No me digas que te volviste del otro bando?

- Genis, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para sentar cabeza.

- ¿Como cuáles?

- Como... - intento pensar en una razón valida, mas como ya se había realizado profesionalmente entonces no podía decir más - como cuidar a tus hijos, por ejemplo.

Genis se rio. Si claro, que buena excusa se había inventado. Solo había ocasionado que su hermano se burlara más de ella.

- A este paso, vas a terminar solterona como dice Sheena.

Pero para Raine solo existía Kratos.

Si tan solo tuviera alas para ir a Derris-Kharlan, alguna manera para poder llegar hacia el... pero el amaba a su fallecida esposa, Anna. Aunque... ¿Había pensado en ella durante las veces que estuvieron juntos? ¿O en su esposa? Le gustaba pensar que el la hubiera visto a ella y no a su esposa.

o.o.o.o.o

Kratos Aurion siempre sería el mayor misterio del universo para ella, un enigma que por más que intentara descifrar nunca la llevaría a ningún lado.

- Kratos... - se abrazaba a sí misma, intentando recordar el toque del serafín, y todo lo que ello le hacía sentir - ¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así?

Al alzar la vista al cielo, volvía a pensar en Kratos. ¿Estaría sintiendo lo mismo? ¿Recordaría aquellos besos furtivos? ¿Aquellas miradas y los mensajes ocultos entre sus conversaciones?

- _El día de mañana será uno muy importante en nuestras vidas._

_- ... - _Kratos la miro sorprendido aquella vez, como si ella lo hubiera descubierto en algo.

- _Colette restaurará el mundo y todos podremos vivir en paz nuevamente - _el suspiro aliviado, ella no entendía porque - _¿Te sucede algo? ¿Es por lo de la otra vez? ¿Te arrepentiste?_

_- Difícilmente me retracto de mis acciones._

- _Ya veo..._

El no solía expresarse mucho con palabras y ella lo sabia; había aprendido a convivir con él, aunque aun le faltara mucho por conocer. Raine se sonrojo. Ambos sabían lo que pasaría, ya que los chicos estaban en su habitación, Colette en la suya, y ellos estaban completamente solos en otra. Se suponía que Raine pasaría la noche con Colette, y al día siguiente partirían hacia la torre de Mana a salvar al mundo.

_- Prométeme Raine, que pase lo que pase, guiaras a la elegida._

_- Pues no te entiendo, de todas formas cuidar a Colette es parte de mi trabajo..._

Esa última noche fue parte de un sueño. Después de su última frase, Raine fue callada a propósito con los labios del entonces mercenario. No hubo consecuencias que lamentar ni arrepentimientos, solo actuaron como los adultos que eran... como un par de amantes en una travesía.

o.o.o.o.o

Y aunque hubo besos y caricias, ninguno de los dos llego a decir una sola palabra de amor. El nunca las dijo, sus motivos tendría; y ella nunca las dijo por el temor de no ser correspondida.

Todo se quedo en un recuerdo, en un sueño. Uno del que nunca olvidaría por nada del mundo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pues bien, ya está, y con este son tres y falta uno, que aun no he decidido de qué se tratará, aunque ya tengo la inspiración.

Comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, un Zelos envuelto de regalo, en un review o a mi correo electrónico.

Saludos y gracias por leer.

Nayru.


End file.
